SlenderFic
by Dolphin64575
Summary: Hope's little sister Sarah has a new imaginary friend. He's really tall and has no face.   T for possible eventual language. Updated when I write another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Her younger sister huddled with the other kids on the playground. She drifted idly on the swing and checked her cellphone.

"C'mon, Sarah, Mom wants us home soon." She called, standing. Sarah chattered as they walked home.

"…and Billy's so mean, us girls decided we're not talking to him for a whole day. We made a new friend, he's really tall. He wears only black, and he doesn't got a face."

"Oh, really?" Hope was used to her sister's imaginary friends, but they were usually young girls with superpowers, not men. She hadn't seen any suspicious characters, but it was best to make sure. "He's got no face at all? Are you sure it wasn't a mask?"

"Nuh-uh. His head was all smooth like a ball. No nose, no hair, no nothin'. And his skin is white."

"White like you?"

"No, my skin is skin color. His skin is white like paper."

"How tall is he?"

"Really super mega tall.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's way taller than the big-kid monkey-bars." Hope relaxed; her sister wasn't being stalked by some creeper pedophile. The larger set of monkey-bars was 7 feet high. Obviously one of the kids had told the others about their imaginary friend, and now everyone was in on it.

"Does he have a name?"

"I dunno. He doesn't talk. Mommy!" Sarah let go of her hand at that point and ran into her mother's arms. They entered the house and Sarah sat in front of the television as Hope grabbed a can of pop and watched their mother make dinner.

"She's got a new imaginary friend."

"He's not imaginary!" Sarah called. "He's real!"

"Well, can I meet him?" Their mom asked. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't got a name."

"Really! Why's that?"

"He doesn't got a mouth." She replied. Commercials came on the tv so she turned it off and sat at the table to color.

"Where is this no-named man?"

"Outside. He's too tall to come in." Sarah selected a black crayon and drew a stretched-out stick figure that took up almost the entire page lengthwise. She colored the bottom inch of the page green and the top inch blue. She then drew another stick figure beside the first, in color. This one almost reached the tall one's waist.

Sipping her pop, Hope got on the computer to check her emails. About a half-hour later dinner was ready and she glanced at her sister's drawing.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing.

"He's got octopus-things on his back." They had stir-fry for dinner, Hope eating the vegetables first to get them out of the way, Sarah trying to get away with not eating any. Hope rinsed her plate and retreated to her room as the temper-tantrum started. Jeez, she thought, Sarah's 7, not 3. But what kind of kid would imagine a tall, thin, white-skinned man in a dark suit? She imagined Jack Skellington. With no face and tentacles on his back? One of the neighborhood kids probably saw a horror film recently, she reasoned.


	2. Chapter 2

When she heard the tv turn on, Hope went to look at Sarah's drawing again. She found her mother doing the same.

"He's so…"

"Thin? Tall? Skinny? Slender?"

"Slender. A slender man."

"Better than No-name." Her mom shrugged and set the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sarah, who's this next to your new friend in the picture?"

"Me." Her tone implied that this should have been obvious.

"Would it be ok if we gave him a nickname?"

"Sure."

"We're gonna call him Slender man."

The night went normally, with Sarah begging to stay up late to be with Hope. Being the older sister got really annoying sometimes. She went to bed, though. Hope watched a few game shows with her mom before heading to bed herself.

Hope woke the next day and got ready blearily. She was fully dressed and eating cereal when Sarah skipped down the stairs in her nightie. "I get to go to Ashley's house." She sang.

"Have fun." Hope looked forward to her sister's playdates, it meant plenty of alone time. She usually spent it napping, to catch up the sleep she lost from waking early- even during vacations. Her mom was running errands all day, so once they left, she had the house to herself. Basking in the rare quiet, Hope turned on the radio softly and lay on the couch.

She jumped up when she heard a child's giggle. "Sarah?" Had they gotten back from her playdate already? She had barely slept. She peeked out the window. No car in the driveway. Just as she was pulling the shade closed, she saw something. Quickly reopening it to check, there was nothing there. She chuckled to herself. "I really do need sleep, I'm seeing things." But she had seen something. Something that scared her too much to sleep. She knew Sarah's Slender man was just pretend, but she swore she had seen a tall thin man in a business suit lurking in the forest across the street. Hope rubbed her arms. The radio was playing static, so she turned it off. Unable to continue her nap, she checked her email, but it took forever to load and the mouse wasn't doing what she told it to. Frustrated, she gave up. She would tell her mom about it later.


	3. Chapter 3

Slightly bored, Hope wandered up to her room. She began to straighten and neaten, her room was getting close to being considered 'messy'. She turned to throw her dirty clothes in the hamper and jerked to a stop. She had seen something. Something outside the window. She was frozen. It was impossible that there could be something there. She was on the second story. How tall was Slender man supposed to be? She ran downstairs. The computer screen was static. She grabbed a paper from the printer. Black crayon. She huddled in the corner, scribbling.

__

A key in the door. Hope stood and quickly folded the paper, stuffing it in her back pocket. She set the black crayon back on the table and helped her mom bring in groceries as Sarah ran inside.

"Hope, will you play dollies with me?"

"Once I'm done helping mom."

"Well, hurry up, I wanna play!"

"Didn't you just spend the day playing at Ashley's?"

"I wanna play with you!"

"Go ahead." Their mom told her. "I've got this, go play dolls with your sister."

"Yay!" Sarah cried, pulling Hope.

"Easy, easy!" Hope tripped up the stairs, banging her shins quite a few times. "Calm down, I'm coming!" They played dolls for a while.

"Hey Sarah, what's your friend like?"

"Ashley? You know Ashley."

"No, your new friend, the tall one who can't talk. We nicknamed him Slender man."

"Oh, him. He's nice."

"Nice how?"

"I dunno. He just makes me feel happy. Kinda nervous since he can't talk, but mostly happy."

"I'm gonna go clean my room." Hope stretched.

In her room, she took out the paper from her pocket to look it over.

_theresaman_ⓧ__ⓧ_facEwhitefaceverYtallbedr_ⓧⓧ_mwind_ⓧ_wsawhimf_ⓧ_restplaygr_ⓧ__ⓧ_trealcantberealimP_ⓧ__ⓧ_hg_ⓧ__ⓧ_Nlysevenshethinkshesniceih_ⓧ_peshesrightwhatifsheswr_ⓧ_ngpleaseD_ⓧn_tlEtheRbewr_ⓧ_ng_ⓧ_hg_ⓧ_d_ⓧ_hMyg_ⓧ_dtheress_ⓧ_mething_ⓧ__ⓧ_kemeupfrommyNap_

She didn't remember 'x'ing all her 'o's. She didn't remember capitalizing at all. She grabbed a notebook and pencil and wrote out the passage with grammar.

_There's a man outside, tall man, business suit, black, no face, white face, very tall, bedroom window saw him, forest, playground, Sarah, Slender man, imaginary, imaginary, imaginary, not real, can't be real, impossible, must be seeing things, must be, can't be real. What if, what if, oh god what if he hurts Sarah, what if he attacks her? She's only seven, she thinks he's nice, I hope she's right, what if she's wrong? Please don't let her be wrong. Oh god, oh my god, there's something outside, I heard it, a giggle, a giggle, a giggle woke me up from my nap_.

She then wrote out the capitals.

ILLSEEYOUHOPESLENDERMAN

I'll see you, Hope.

- Slender Man


	4. Chapter 4

I'll see you, Hope.

- Slender Man

Hope was officially terrified. She walked backwards to her window and shut the blinds. She didn't want to chance seeing it again. Maybe it couldn't see in the dark? She'd only seen it in the daytime. What did the crossed-out 'o's mean? It didn't like the letter 'o'? She calmly walked downstairs and got on the computer. It was working, now. She opened a search and tried anything she could think of. 'slender man imaginary' 'tall slender man no face' 'slender man tentacles'. Reading feverishly, Hope found out that it lived in forests and mainly went after young children and those who knew too much about it. Did she know too much about it? It seemed so. It was targeting her, if the coded note had anything to say about it. She _did not_ consciously capitalize that. She could've sworn she wrote in proper grammar, if not all lowercase. She cleared her throat of a tickle, but was soon caught in a coughing fit with her mom looking on nervously. When it subsided, she drank some water and went up to her room. The blinds were still shut. She half expected them to be open, and Slender Man to be peering in her window. She shivered.

"Hope!" She shrieked and spun around, but it was just her mom calling her to dinner.

"I'm not hungry, I had a snack just a little while ago."

"You really should know better by now."

"Yeah, but I slept through lunch." She heard her mom sigh in exasperation. She sat on her bed. She was too nauseous to eat. She stumbled to the upstairs bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. "It's just make-believe." She whispered to the dripping face in the mirror. "It's not real, it's impossible." She dried her face with a soft towel and went back to her room to fall on her bed. She plugged into her iPod and tried to forget. She was imagining Billie Joe Armstrong onstage. He was jumping off the amps in his black converse, his signature red tie flapping freely, screaming into the mic, his jet black hair falling in his guy-lined eyes. A soft tapping interrupted her dream. Was something wrong with her iPod? She looked at it, checked all the settings. She powered it down to restart, just in case. What was that tapping? Her iPod was off. "Sarah?" She asked. "Sarah, is that you?" She opened her door. Her little sister was nowhere to be found, and _still_ that tapping! Her eyes widened and she spun around. Was something _moving_ outside her window? "It isn't real, it isn't real, it isn't real, it isn't real, it isn't real…" She threw a spare blanket over the bar to hang drapes from. "It isn't real, it isn't real, it isn't real, it isn't real…" She dashed downstairs. She'd only seen the thing while she was alone. Maybe if she was around other people… Granted, she'd thought the same way about seeing it during the daytime. She couldn't think about this. She had to think of something different. According to the internet, it only existed if you thought of it. She popped a bag of popcorn and sat down calmly on the couch. In her head, her brain was feverishly trying to calm itself down, repeating 'it isn't real' like a mantra at around 100 RPM.


End file.
